The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lamium plant, botanically known as Lamium maculatum and referred to by the cultivar name `Dellam`.
The new Lamium was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the nonpatented Lamium maculatum cultivar `Gold Nuggets` in the autumn of 1997 in Wisbech, Cambridgeshire, United Kingdom. The new Lamium was selected on the basis of its unique tri-colored foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lamium by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Wisbech, Cambridgeshire, United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this new Lamium are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.